This invention relates to the art of controlling pests such as rodents and the like, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for generating and radiating ultrasonic sound waves for controlling such pests.
It has been discovered that ultrasonic sound waves at a frequency normally inaudible to humans can be effective to repel pests such as rodents and the like. In the design of apparatus for generating and radiating ultrasonic sound waves for controlling such pests, there are a number of important factors to be considered. The sound waves should be emitted in a manner providing maximum stress and irritation to the pests while at the same time being consistent with human safety. It would be highly desirable to provide such apparatus wherein the output sound waves are of a nature which the pests never can become accustomed to. Such apparatus should be convenient and easy to store and transport and to install in a wide variety of locations and be operable from 120 volt and 240 volt electrical lines in a manner using low power. In addition, it would be highly desirable to provide such apparatus which while being electrically operated is safely usable in explosive and flammable atmospheres.